


Nature's Balance

by DianaMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: hp100, Drabble, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Love, Multi, Polyfidelity, Post-War, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-20
Updated: 2005-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were always meant to stick together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature's Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for HP100's Elements challenge.

Even before the war ended, they were always known as "the Golden Trio". Some had thought that afterwards,the trio would go their separate paths. But the bond between the three of them was too strong. Not even petty fights or a war could break up what they had. It was like the Forces of Nature. In its constant chaos, there was harmony. There could not be one without the other.

Hermione, with her fiery heart,

Ron, with his deeply rooted devotion,

Harry, with his love drowning them always,

and their new bundle of joy, constantly taking their breath away.


End file.
